Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-6}}{6^{-4}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
${ \dfrac{6^{-6}}{6^{-4}} = 6^{-6-(-4)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-6}}{6^{-4}}} = 6^{-2}} $